


Our Lad of the Underground

by rejectedusername



Series: Haywoodstown: The Myth. The Musical [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hadestown AU, M/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Epilogue 1 ofHaywoodstown





	Our Lad of the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> [Our Lady of the Underground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RH3tSA3xFHA)

Time was a confusing and complicated concept down in Haywoodstown. The people who lived in the mines stopped aging when the mines closed off back in 1924. Sure, Jeremy and Gavin introduced more modern technology to the mines, but the mentality of the mines never really changed. As time passed, the living area within the mines had grown more developed, but it still kept it’s 1920/30’s charm.

As the decades passed, Gavin had worked with Michael on music when he visited the surface. Michael introduced him to new styles of music that were popular on the surface, like disco music, but Gavin was still determined to keep his 20s jazzy swing to his performances when he was back home in the mines.

One winter night, Gavin was going to do his usual nighttime performance at the mine’s speakeasy. This performance was going to be little different not because of anything Gavin had planned, but because Ryan was going to sit in and listen. He normally was too busy to go watch, but he loved Gavin’s voice so he wanted to hear him sing. He planned on surprising Gavin that night.

The night of the performance, Ryan sat alone at the bar, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. “One glass of Diet Coke,” he ordered.

When Gavin was home in the mines to be second-in-command, Lindsay had decided to act as bartender at the speakeasy. She raised an eyebrow at Ryan’s order. “You know, I thought speakeasies were supposed to be illicit bars where people would go get liquor,” she said.

“I know. It’s just that I’ve never really liked alcohol and Diet Coke got really good once they stopped putting cocaine in it.”

Lindsay nodded and poured Ryan a glass of soda. Ryan happily took a sip once he got his drink. “So, does Gavin know that you’re watching his performance tonight?” she asked.

“Nope, I’m gonna surprise him since I never get to watch his performances.”

“Oh…” Lindsay said as her face go white with fear. “Then you, uh, might not really like the song he’s gonna sing…” she warned him.

“Nonsense! I love hearing Gavin sing, so I’m sure I’ll love whatever he sings,” he replied with a smile.

“Okay…”

Then, Gavin stepped out onto the stage in the speakeasy. He was [wearing](http://monster-king-gavin.tumblr.com/image/173452560959) a newer, shorter green floral print dress with loose sleeves down at his elbows. He had heeled brown sandals on the familiar flowers in his hair. He walked up to the microphone. “How’re you lovey people doing tonight?” he asked. The crowd started cheering. “You ready to get this little party started?” he asked next. The crowd cheered to answer. Gavin nodded and turned his head to the band at the side of the stage. “You ready to go, luvs?” he asked the band. To answer, they started playing music.

“Ooh, it’s starting!” Ryan said, excitedly. 

“Right…” Lindsay replied, more quietly.

Gavin started tapping his foot along with the music. “I don’t know about you, boys,” he started to sing. Ryan’s eyes lit up as he heard him singing. “But if you’re like me, then hanging around this old manhole is bringing you down,” he sang.

“Wait, what?” Ryan asked, quietly.

“Six-feet-under, getting under your skin. Cabin fever is a-setting in. You’re stir crazy! You’re stuck in a rut! Or you could use a little pick-me-up. I can give you what it is you crave, a little something from the good old days,” Gavin sang.

Ryan frowned as he heard the song; he thought Gavin didn’t mind being in the mines anymore. Lindsay winced as she saw Ryan’s reaction.

“I got the wind right here in a jar. I got the rain on tap at the bar.” Ryan ducked out of the way when the light flashed on the bar. “I got sunshine up on the shelf, allow me to introduce myself,” he sang.

“Brother, what’s my name? My name is,” Gavin paused and held his microphone out to the crowd.

“Our Lad of the Underground!” the crowd yelled back to answer.

“Brother, what’s my name?”

“Our Lad of Ways! Our Lad of Means!”

“Brother, what’s my name? My name is…”

“Our Lad of the Upside Down!”

“Wanna know my name? I’ll tell you my name- Mr. Gavin Free!” he sang as he took the microphone and began to walk into the crowd.

“I don’t understand, I thought he liked it down here now. Was he just pretending?” Ryan asked as he started to panic.

“Ryan, he does like-”

“Was it all a lie?!”

“Come here, brother- let me guess; It’s the little things you miss. Spring flowers, Autumn leaves; ask me, brother, and you shall receive,” Gavin sang to one speakeasy patron. Then he walked over to another. “Or maybe these just ain’t enough. Maybe, you’re looking for some stronger stuff. I got a sight for the sorest eye; When’s the last time you saw the sky?”

“I… I… I…” Ryan started hyperventilating and shaking.

“Ryan, breathe,” Lindsay said as she rubbed his shoulder.

“Wipe away your tears, brother. Brother, I know how you feel. I can see you’re blinded by the sadness of it all,” Gavin sang as he walked back on stage.

Ryan began rocking back and forth on his bar stool. “Deep breaths, in… out… in… out…” Lindsay said, trying to calm Ryan down.

“But look a little closer and everything will be revealed. Look a little closer and…” Gavin paused his singing and leaned back. “There’s a crack in the wall!” he loudly belted out.

Ryan squeaked at the mention of wall damage. Tears began to drip out of his eyes. “No. Ryan, honey, no,” Lindsay said as she made Ryan lean down on the bar to rub his back.

“Ladies and gentleman, Matt Bragg on the trombone,” Gavin said as he began to introduce the band. Matt raised his trombone on acknowledgement and the crowd cheered. “Steffie Hardy on the cello. Ashley Dillard on the violin,” he continued. The crowd continued to cheer. “Larry Matovina on the drums. Trevor Collins on the keys.”

Then the lights flashed over to the bar. “Oh, no,” Lindsay whined.

“And we can’t forget to thank Lindsay Jones, over at the bar. Say hi, Lindsay,” he said. Lindsay remained silent as she was more focused on other things. “Linds–” He paused when he saw Lindsay rubbing Ryan’s back at the bar and his eyes shrunk in realization. “Oh, no,” he whispered to himself. “Well folks, that will be it for me tonight. But the party’s not over, yet. Coming up, you got Alfredo Diaz on guitar. You’ve been a lovely audience! Thank you, Goodnight!” he said as he hopped off stage. The crowd cheered as he finished his performance.

He rushed over to the bar. “Bollocks, Lindsay, I feel horrible. We need to get him out of here!” he exclaimed.

“Are you sure you could actually do anything?” Lindsay asked Gavin, skeptically.

“I’m the one who messed this up. I need to make it right.”

Lindsay sighed. “Come on. I’ll grab one arm and you grab the other,” she instructed. Gavin nodded and got on one side of Ryan. Lindsay came out from behind the bar and grabbed his other side. They took Ryan outside the speakeasy and leaned him up against the wall. “I gotta go back inside,” she said as she let go of Ryan.

Gavin nodded. “Alright. And I’ll try and fix this.”

“Good luck,” she said as she walked back inside.

Gavin began wiping away Ryan’s tears. “Ryan, luv, I am SO sorry! I didn’t know you were coming tonight; if I had, I wouldn’t have even thought about singing that song!” he apologized.

Ryan opened his eyes and blinked at Gavin. “It’s all a lie, isn’t it?” he asked.

“What’s a lie?”

“You don’t really like it down here at all. You’re just as miserable as you were at the start, you just became a better actor.”

Gavin gasped, then shook his head. “No Ryan, that song was for the workers. They’ve been trapped down here without nature for fifty years, I can’t help but feel bad for them. I try and provide little bits of the outside world so they can remember what life used to be like for them,” Gavin explained.

Ryan’s breathing slowed back down to normal. “But, what about you. How does the lack of nature down here make you feel?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss the sun and the sky,” Ryan frowned when he said that. “BUT, I don’t mind I down here anymore. I see that you did a lot of this for me, and I do appreciate it. It’s nice, it’s a different kind of nice than what I’m used to, but nice, none the less.” Ryan smiled at Gavin’s confession. “Plus, I also enjoy the time I get to spend with my beautiful husband, when I’m home.”

“I love you, so much,” he said as he leaned in to kiss Gavin.

“And I love you, too.” Gavin replied as he met Ryan in the middle. They gently kissed each other and broke apart, again.

“Oh, and despite the fact that I wasn’t a fan of your song. I was still very much a fan of hearing you sing,” Ryan said as a compliment.

“Thank you,” Gavin replied. Then he looked up through his lashes at Ryan , with a teasing smirk. “Maybe next time, you should make me sing your name,” he said with a wink.

“My name, well,” he paused and leaned back in to kiss Gavin. He shoved his tongue into his mouth and the two tongues began to wrestle. Ryan let his hand trail up Gavin’s thigh. “That can be arranged,” he said as he finished the kiss.

“Right here?” Gavin asked. “Kinky.”

“No, I’m not one for those types of displays. Let’s go home so we can go to bed.” Ryan said as the pulled Gavin closer to him and let his hand rest on his thigh.

“Let’s,” Gavin agreed as he snuck his hand into Ryan’s back pocket.

The two of them began to walk home for the night, remembering that they were hopelessly in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And the next and **FINAL** part of the series will be up next Monday


End file.
